


Together, We Found Religion

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Begging, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal can make the pleasure last all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We Found Religion

Neal kept his hand square on Sara's ribcage as he leaned over her, his lips pressed to her ear. "You look so good like this," he murmured. "Spread out and open for me. So beautiful."

Sara's fingers worked harder on her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut, a moan escaping her lips as she tipped her weight back onto her shoulders, lifting her hips. Neal kept the weight of his hand on her, holding her down. With her free hand, she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight.

"Do you want to come?" Neal asked, brushing her cheek with a kiss.

"Yes," Sara gasped.

Neal plunged the first two fingers of his other hand into her mouth and she sucked on them dutifully, desperately, like her life depended on it. Like it was her salvation, and Neal felt positively reverent and proud, as though he were something to be adored and worshiped.

He loved it. His body loved it. He was so hard, his cock dripping pre-come on the thousand thread-count sheets. He wanted to climb on top of her, hold her down, and shove himself deep inside of her. He wouldn't last long, and he thought he might even come right there, just watching her and feeling her hot mouth around his fingers.

"Come for me, beautiful girl," Neal said, and she did, with a muffled cry, like it was painful as she thrashed under his steady hold.

Oh, he loved watching her come. He loved seeing that look on her face, that uninhibited pleasure. He loved watching her, usually so composed and perfect, unravel and come undone. He loved knowing that _he_ was the one to break her.

Sara took several deep, slow breaths and opened her eyes. She gazed up at him like she'd never seen anything like him before, like he hadn't been forcing her to orgasm for going on two hours. As though she were amazed by him.

Neal grinned and pulled his fingers from her mouth.

"You're gorgeous," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You know how pretty you are."

"You're high on endorphins," Neal replied fondly, running a hand through her sweaty hair. She usually went with calling him names (pickpocket, Hermes; Peruggia, to name a few) as opposed to complimenting him, and she rarely, if ever, talked about his looks.

"Do you think you have another one in you?" he asked. His hand slipped down between her legs and his fingers slid inside her. She was so wet, but that was to be expected after she'd come four times.

She shook her head. "I can't do anymore. It's... it's your turn."

Neal looked down at his cock, which had turned a violent shade of red. Yeah, it was his turn, but he could wait a little longer. He could torture himself and delay his own pleasure for more of hers. It was a fair trade off. "I really think we should round it out to five. What do you think about trying the vibrator again? You liked that one."

"I liked them all, Neal." Sara glared at him (playfully, Neal thought, but sometimes he couldn't be sure with her) and reached over, taking his hard penis in her hand. "Why don't you just fuck me?"

Neal nearly came under the touch of her hand and the authority in her voice. She slipped so seamlessly from submissive to dominant, and he was often content to switch with her, but he wasn't quite ready to give himself up this time. He wanted to hold out as long as he could. He didn't want to spend himself now and for the night to be over. And it would be over quickly, when he was already so close.

He nuzzled his face against her cheek. His mouth went to her ear again and this time when he whispered to her, it wasn't commanding. He was begging, pleading, when he said, "One more? Please. _Please_."

Now he was the one who was desperate. Now her body was the temple and he was her parishioner. Now he was at her mercy.

Sara pulled her hand away from his cock, and she threaded her long fingers through his hair. "One more," she said softly, with understanding and compassion. "With your mouth. And then you'll fuck me."

"Yes," he agreed. He lowered himself between her legs and put his mouth to good use.


End file.
